1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for positioning clickable hotspots on a touchscreen display.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices can include touchscreen displays to render content such as a web page that includes a plurality of hyperlinks. The size of such a touchscreen display, in combination with the number of hyperlinks on the page, can make it difficult for a user to select a hyperlink. This may be referred to as a ‘fat finger’ problem, where the size of a user's finger can actually span the space on a touchscreen display where multiple hyperlinks are rendered. A user's experience with such a touchscreen display may therefore be less enjoyable as the user finds it more difficult to accurately select desired hyperlinks, images, and other content rendered on the touchscreen display.